watashi_ga_motete_dousundafandomcom-20200213-history
Amane Nakano
Amane Nakano (中野あまね Nakano Amane), aka A-chan, is a minor character. She is 2nd year from Class 2-A, a fellow otaku/fujoshi and the best friend of Kae Serinuma. Appearance A-chan is a young teenage girl with chin-length brown hair and big purple eyes. She has a petite figure and slightly below average height, making her one of the shortest characters in the series. In school, A-chan wears the standard uniform for girls which consist of a white, long-sleeved blouse under a vest or jacket and a ribbon as well as a dark, short skirt. Personality Like Kae Serinuma, A-chan is an otaku and fujoshi. Despite this, A-chan sometimes disagree with Kae's pairing with Yuusuke Igarashi and Nozomu Nanashima by saying it is 7x5 rather than 5x7. However, A-chan is a bit more mature than Kae when it comes to relationship and boyfriends. An example is during the School Festival Arc, when Kae goes to A-chan for help after her day spending with her suitors hasn't ended up the way she hoped for. While A-chan understands Kae just wanted to have fun with her friends during the school festival, A-chan scolds Kae for her belief that she can always have everyone be happy if they always spend time together. Another example is when all of the Kae's suitors confess their feelings to Kae. A-chan is impressed with Kae's decision of wanting to respond to everyone's feelings. However, when she asks Kae about her feeling for each suitors, Kae ends up comparing them to a BL scenario much to A-chan's dismay. One noticeable trait of A-chan is she doesn't get carried away with her otaku and fujoshi obsession unlike Kae. This means A-chan has more self control when it comes to anime/manga especially BL love. Although she sometimes goes along with Kae when a situation of anime/manga or BL scenario occurs. Relationships Kae Serinuma Kae is A-chan's best friend and as such, they have a very close relationship. Both she and Kae share a love for anime and are avid fujoshi's, often discussing anime related topics or yaoi moments with each other. 'Mikoshiba' Mikoshiba-kun is A-chan's boyfriend. Although they have never interacted in the manga, it is hinted that A-chan has strong feelings for him as she is willing to hide the fact that she is an otaku in order to keep their relationship. A-chan also has no problems with missing anime events or conventions to go on dates with him. Hayato Shinomiya When she first meets him at the infirmary right at the beginning of the story, she points out that he is pretty strict despite being handsome (she calls him a "bushounen"). Kazuma Mutsumi When Amane and Kae run into Mutsumi at the infirmary at the beginning of the story, Amane mentions that Mutsumi is a nice person which is why she ponders if she should join the history club too. Nozomu Nanashima Amane's first impression of Nanashima at the beginning of the series is very negative considering the way he's treated Kae (A-chan's best friend) by saying, "his face is his only good point." Trivia * Amane's surname Nakano 'means "middle" (中) ('naka) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). * A-chan's real name wasn't revealed till chapter 19. The majority of the time during the series she is referred as A-chan by Kae Serinuma. * During the school festival for their classes' cosplay café, A-chan dresses as Mikasa Ackermann from Attack on Titan, as signified by the red scarf around her neck, in which the character is known for. Quotes * ''"Things might be through between those two." ''(about Shima Nishina and Kae Serinuma) Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Characters